Apparatus for cleaning of carpets, which mostly are specially intended for soft textile carpets, so called fitted carpets, are earlier known. In these apparatuses a detergent in the form of a comparatively dry foam is added. Except for relatively big and expensive machines, which have driving wheels and a driving motor for the propulsion of the machine and which have a suction installation to suck the detergent with dirt particles, no effective and simple device for collecting dirt particles is known. These big machines are not suitable for small areas like cleaning of stairs where the cleaning until now has been made wholly manually.
The object of the invention is to produce an apparatus which can be designed with relatively small dimensions and thus meet a need when cleaning stairs and floors indoors and which by very simple means makes a very effective collection of dirt particles possible.